


Post-Credits Scene

by girlofthetrees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthetrees/pseuds/girlofthetrees
Summary: This is what I think would be a perfect post-credits scene for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, between Poe and his fellow spice-runner, Zorii.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Post-Credits Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how cringey my writing sounds. But trust me, it seems a lot better if you actually imagine it playing out in the movie.

"Hey, Zorii, wait up," Poe called as he hurried down the trail. Zorii stopped walking, took her helmet off, and turned around with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, Poe?"

He stopped in front of her and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Zorii glowered at him. Poe shrugged.

"You took your helmet off," he said with a smirk. Zorii rolled her eyes.


End file.
